


Could you be any smoother?

by cruciomysoul



Series: Your Pulse is Mine. [21]
Category: DCU (Animated), Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bluepulse, First Kiss, M/M, Speedbuggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Bart probably could.<br/>Prompt: Their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could you be any smoother?

Looking back, Bart was pretty certain there were occurrences that could have gone a lot smoother than they did.

For one, he could have pulled the chair out for Jaime. That was what the guy did, right? (" _Not_ that you’re a girl!” He’d hurried to explain himself, as once again, Bart’s thoughts had bypassed his filter and spilled out during their starter.)

Secondly, almost spitting drink over your date was definitely not the correct way to go. (“I _told_ you it had coconut in. Why didn’t you listen to me?” Jaime had griped, reaching forward with a dark green napkin to wipe at the mess around Bart’s mouth. He lingered there for a moment, eyes flicking quickly back and forth between the napkin and Bart’s eyes.

Bart was looking at him sheepishly, smiling slightly. “Heh, sorry.”)

Thirdly, he could have initiated the hand-holding during their walk home in a much, much more subtle way. Because, frankly, almost yelling “Jaime holdmyhandrightnow!” at superspeed and then just grabbing said hand was actually not a good idea, as 1) Jaime actually had no idea what he said, and 2) Khaji Da was also present on their ‘date’ and had, as per usual, over reacted to the speedster’s touch and initiated extermination sequence #13.

Bart was ever thankful for his accelerated healing. Otherwise, that could have gotten a little messy.

The only occurrence that Bart couldn’t find an improvement for, was their kiss.

Sure- it was sloppy, teeth mashing against teeth accidentally, and then the nose bumping incident - but they got over them, and soon enough their lips were moving in a comfortable, pleasurable rhythm.

With his hands around Jaime’s neck, his fingers played with the little pieces of hair on his neck line. Jaime seemed to like that, and once the opportunity presented itself, Bart slipped his tongue into Jaime’s mouth.

That was a bit messy at first too - it was clear neither of them had done this before - but it was okay. (More than okay, really, considering they stood outside Jaime’s house for quite a while. And by the time Jaime had separated long enough to make his way inside the house, his heart was hammering and his breath was staggered and his lips were tingling and also sort of bruised-

Didn’t matter, though, ‘cos once he got into his bedroom the little brat was waiting on his bed for round 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh, is this okay ?? I’m not good the kissing i don’t know how to kiss *hint hint some one come teach me hint*


End file.
